


Blake Has a Nightmare

by Donesses



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donesses/pseuds/Donesses
Summary: Blake has a nightmare about Weiss and checks up on her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt request from tumblr.  
> 

              She awoke with a start, cold sweat coating her body. She sat up, her yukata sticking to her uncomfortably. Moonlight filtered through the window, providing all the light she needed to see in the room.

                               She silently got out of her bed, her feet not making a sound as she hit the floor. She heard Yang snort, mumble something in her sleep, and roll over. Ruby’s arm hung over the edge of her bed, her mouth hanging open and drool running down her chin and soaking into her sheets.

                                  The girl she was worried about was laying peacefully in her bed, her ivory hair splayed out against her pillow. She crouched down next to her bedside, and gently shook her shoulder. Weiss groaned and swatted at her hand. She furrowed her brow and shook a little harder. Weiss groggily opened her eyes; confusion and annoyance in her ice blue eyes.

                                  “Blake? What time is it? Why’d you wake me up?” she asked. Blake chewed on her lip; it hadn’t seemed like a bad idea when she woke up but maybe it seemed a little ridiculous now.

                                  “I had a nightmare,” she answered. Weiss blinked, her expression remaining the same.

                                  “And you woke me up, why?” Blake’s ears flattened against her head; this was stupid, she shouldn’t have bothered her.

                                   “It was about you.” Weiss frowned and shifted her position, resting on her elbows.

                                    “What about me? Was I…” she paused, and looked down at her sheets, before looking back at Blake. “Was I acting like I did the day you ran away?” Blake shook her head; Weiss had come a long way since then and she had enjoyed teaching Weiss about her people. But every now and again Weiss had to be reassured that she was making progress and was no longer the bigot she had been.

                                     “No, it was about your fight with that White Fang Lieutenant on the train,” she said. Anger flashed in her icy eyes at the mention of the chainsaw wielding Faunus.

                                     “Why are you dreaming about that brute?” Blake looked away. The chainsaw tearing through Weiss’ body; her screams of pain, the roar of the blade. Blake squeezed her eyes shut; the images and sounds sending chills down her spine as she recalled them.

                                      “In the nightmare… he killed you in front of me. I- I was too slow in getting to you, and he, he-” Blake opened her eyes, she could feel the tears welling. She felt Weiss gently rest her hand on her shoulder, and Blake looked at her. Weiss’ face softened and she offered Blake a reassuring smile, the sight causing butterflies in Blake’s stomach.

                                     “It was just a dream Blake; I’m okay, see?”

                                     “But what if I hadn’t attacked him in time? What if he had killed you? How could I live with myself knowing I let you die?” Weiss raised her hand, and caressed Blake’s face, wiping away her tears.

                                      “It would take a lot more than that brute to kill me. I’m not going anywhere Blake, I promise.” She said. Blake smiled, and put her hand over Weiss’; her hand felt warm and welcoming.

                                      “Could I spend the rest of the night with you?” Blake asked. Weiss pulled her hand out from beneath Blake’s hand and scooted over to the other end of her bed. She patted the side closest to Blake, a smile on her face. Blake smiled back and climbed onto the bed, laying down on top of the sheets. Weiss wrapped an arm around Blake, nuzzling the back of her neck. Blake held onto Weiss’ hand, a light purr rumbling from her throat.

                                      “No more nightmares, understood Blake?” Blake giggled and nodded her head. She held onto Weiss’ hand, enjoying the warmth of her body as it was pressed up against her until sleep took her.

                                      

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it, let me know what you think!


End file.
